epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill O'Reilly
) New York City, New York |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly |vs = John Lennon |releasedate = September 26, 2010 |votecount = 14% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = The O'Reilly Factor A psychedelic flower-wave |image3 = |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |VerseAppeared = EpicLLOYD's second verse |location2 = A mountain top}} Bill O'Reilly battled John Lennon in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper William James "Bill" O'Reilly, Jr. was born on September 10th, 1949, in New York City, New York. He is an American television host, author, historian, syndicated columnist, and political commentator. O'Reilly hosted the political commentary program The O'Reilly Factor (later The Factor) on the Fox News Channel, which was the most-watched cable news program on American television. During the late 1970s and 1980s, he worked as a news reporter for various local television stations in the United States and eventually for CBS News and ABC News. From 1989–1995, he was anchor of the entertainment news program Inside Edition. O'Reilly is widely considered a conservative commentator, though some of his positions diverge from conservative orthodoxy (in particular his opposition to the death penalty, and support for gun control and environment). He is a registered "independent", and characterizes himself as a "traditionalist". O'Reilly is also the author of ten books as well as the host of The Radio Factor from 2002 to early 2009. However, in April 2017, it was reported that O'Reilly and Fox News paid around $13 million to settle sexual harassment charges filed against O'Reilly by five female co-workers, causing sponsors to withdraw their advertisements from the program and leading to O'Reilly leaving the network. In addition to hosting The Factor, O'Reilly made various guest appearances on other talk shows, and was a source of inspiration for the fictional anchorman characters of comedian Stephen Colbert. He currently hosts an independent podcast via his personal website, and has also written many books about historical figures such as Adolf Hitler, Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy, and Ronald Reagan. ERBoH Bio Okay, let's get this over with!! I used to work for one of those fake news shows called "Inside Edition" where the teleprompter stopped working and I flipped out screaming, "F**k it, we'll do it live!" I was right! I'm always right! Now I work for the best, most important news network ever called Fox News as a right wing commentator on my own show, "The O'Reilly Factor." It's probably the best show on TV ever. It's the only place you'll get THE TRUTH in my No Spin Zone where I put those pinhead liberal media liars in their place! Sure, I'm not perfect. I've been sued for sexual harassment by a staff member for talking about Caribbean shower fantasies and a "little brown woman" who I showed my penis to, and yeah, I'm insensitive to other races and religions for sure. I also wrote a gross, erotic thriller called "Those Who Trespass." But you know who the real problem is? Obama! Is that enough for you stupid, ERB pinheads? Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' O'Reilly can be seen at his desk next to EpicLLOYD during the line, "The guy who got you your first job in comedy!" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine! Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine! Stop your presses, Lennon! You call me Mr. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak! Between you and me, there's no comparison! I'll beat you so bad, you weep gently like George Harrison! You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo, And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! 'Verse 2:' 'Cause I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle! Ten-thousand-dollar shoes I used to stomp out a Beatle! Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, that's how I survive! Now, here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! Scrapped lyrics I'm evil, and I stomp out every feeble Beatle! I may be white, but my soul is blacker than Don Cheadle! Trivia *A picture of O'Reilly appeared in Nice Peter's first picture song, "Fuck You, Man, I Ain't Gay".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVh2SDX_GW4 *He is the first and so far only solo title rapper who does not appear on the battle's thumbnail. *He is the first rapper to have animated text in his title card, followed by Catherine the Great. *He is the second rapper to be mentioned in a battle after they appeared, after Adolf Hitler. Both were mentioned in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD